


of fixing oneself second

by TheScarletNeverLies



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, i guess, jackie boy does some reflecting and you'll never guess what he finds, post gmw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletNeverLies/pseuds/TheScarletNeverLies
Summary: Jack doesn’t know how he got himself into this situation.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	of fixing oneself second

Jack doesn’t know how he got himself into this situation.

Honest to god, when he walked inside of that coffee shop to see his best friend after years of being apart, the last thing he expected was for his life to be turned upside down and for that strange warm feeling that lived in his memories to spread to just about everywhere inside of him. 

Eric, with the dumb puppy eyes and the dumb wish to change the world into somewhere actually worthwhile, inspiring him to dumbly quit his job and start working to rebuild everything he once destroyed. 

So, after seeing dumb Eric Matthews again and discovering that the feelings that plagued him for over a decade weren’t oh so straight, Jack took his now turned upside down life and made something out of it. The Hunter’s were nothing if not capable of adapting. 

Walking out the door one last time, he looked back to see his best friend smile, and he let the warmth swallow him whole.

Jack does what he should have done a long time ago, he stays in touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Just me writing for a dead fandom again, super short and kinda crappy but I got a random urge to write for them.  
> Once again, english is not my first language!


End file.
